


Rain

by Gay_ass_spork



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Anxiety, Fluff, Gay, Its probably shit, OOC Black Hat, Oh wow, Rain, i cant tag to save my life, i managed to not kill someone, my first villainous fic so dont judge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 09:37:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13656333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gay_ass_spork/pseuds/Gay_ass_spork
Summary: My first villainous fic.Inspired by a prompt of “How long are you going to stand out there? It’s raining. You’re gonna catch a cold.”Basically Flug loves the rain.Also its really short-E





	Rain

Flug stood outside, rain ruining his bag and soaking his face. He couldn’t care less about it, he just really wanted to be out here. ‘The rain always washed everything clean. Maybe if I stand here long enough, it’ll wash me away, too.’ He sighed, what was the point, a few drops of rain wouldn’t wash him away, it was impossible. Flug lied down in the grass, staring up at the sky. He closed his eyes, the sound of rain hitting the bag calming him from the wave of anxiety that brought him out here. Nothing else to really do, he chose to recount the previous events in his head.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/  
There was a meeting in the manor. Around fifty villains all in one room, shouting and screaming at each other. He couldn’t remember who, but someone had said something that sparked a fight which spread across the room. Flug, being Black Hat’s second was forced to be their, amongst the noise and fighting. Not a great mix, to be completely honest. It began to get too loud for him and Black Hat was attempting to break apart two villains who had been clawing at each other’s throats. As he felt the anxiety build in his stomach, he scanned the room for the quickest exit. Then, first chance he got, he bolted towards it and out into the glorious rain.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/  
And now he was here, lying in the rain, his coat and bag almost completely soaked. He chuckled to himself. ‘God, I can't even last one meeting. Pathetic.’

“How long are you going to stay out there? It’s raining. You’re gonna catch a cold.” A familiar voice behind him rang.

“Hello, Black Hat.”

Black Hat raised an eyebrow and sighed, moving towards him. Flug opened his eyes to see he was leaning over him, a small cut on his right cheek. He chuckled, knowing exactly what it was from.

“That's what you get for trying to intervene.”

“Are you going to answer my question or not?”

“Fine. I just wanted to get out of their. Too loud.”

Black Hat lied down next to Flug and closed his eyes. His hat was positioned so that it was tilted up and wasn't on the ground. Flug blushed immensely and stared at his boss. ‘Damn, he’s cute.’ he blushed even more for letting himself think that. He was his boss, he couldn't, wouldn't love him. At least, not in the way he wanted him too. And it was Black Hat, he was known to be very uncaring. Without thinking, Flug reached over and grabbed the hand that wasn't on his stomach. He stared up at the sky, his face now an actual tomato.

“Flug?” Flug gulped.

“Y-y-ye-yes s-sir?”

“Come inside, I don't want you getting sick.” 

And with that, they stood up and walked back inside, Flug still holding his hand.


End file.
